forbidden love
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Kasumi had been in love with Mila for a long time but she just didn't know how to express or show it at the time so she has been watching her lover from a distance until she felt the time was right to confess her feelings to the MMA fighter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: again i do not own dead or alive nor do i own any of the characters used in this story this is just pure fiction and i hope you enjoy!

**Forbidden love**

Mila was busy training hard in the gym one day but little did she know that a young female shinobi named Kazumi was watching her from the rafters of the gym then as Mila was taking a break and taking a sip from her water bottle a couple of men approached her and said "hey lady, you looking mighty fine and beautiful how's about us boys show you a good time" to which Mila calmly replied "that's a nice offer but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to politely decline" and went to resume her training throwing punches and kicks at a heavy bag when she felt one of the men grab her ass which made Mila spin around and say "leave me alone, you perverts" then the man from before grabbed her by her cheeks as he said "lady, we weren't offering" before he then started lifting up Mila's sports top and Mila tried to resist but the other two men grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

Kazumi knew she couldn't let these men get away with this so she vanished from the rafters and in a flash of pink cherry blossoms knocked all three men to the floor unconscious and Mila quickly pulled her sports top down covering her medium sized breasts before she looked at the young shinobi and said "thank you for helping me miss" to which Kazumi turned to face Mila with a smile on her face as she replied "don't mention it, i wasn't going to allow these men to hurt such a delicate flower as yourself" and Mila blushed a little at the compliment but before she even had a chance to reply Kazumi stepped forward and pressed her lips against Mila's and she tried to resist at first before she then slowly returned the passionate kiss and then as quickly as Kazumi appeared she left leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals behind and Mila was left standing thinking to herself "w-was that a dream?"

The following day Kazumi returned to her spot in the rafters of the gym watching Mila train from a distance and then Mila took a break and went towards the showers and Kazumi followed her making sure she was still out of sight as she leaned against one of the walls in the shower room occasionally taking a peek at Mila's naked body as the water dripped down her body then Mila looked around as she thought someone was watching her but couldn't see anyone and when she came out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and then when she came out after getting changed back into her sports top and black shorts she resumed her training when the same group of men from before returned and Mila stood her ground as the men circled around her before saying "i thought i told you perverts to leave me alone" then suddenly one of the men ran up behind her and hooked his arms underneath hers and around the back of her head while another man ran up and pulled down her shorts as Mila blushed and said "hey, l-let me go you pervs"

Then another flash of pink cherry blossom petals littered the gym as the men were knocked unconscious and before Mila could pull her shorts back up another flash of cherry blossom petals littered the gym before Mila then found herself naked and tied up with rope as her arms were spread either side of her and her legs were spread wide open and Mila sat there suspended in mid air before Kazumi then appeared in front of her and Mila could see that she was also naked and was wearing a black strap on around her waist and was holding a vibrator in her hands before Mila finally said "h-hey miss, what are you doing?" and Kazumi took a step forward and rubbed her fingers over Mila's exposed pussy causing the young redhead to moan softly before she replied "Mila, there was something i wanted to tell you yesterday but i never got the chance so i'm going to say it now and that is i love you and i have for a long time but i just didn't know how to express it until today"

Mila then sat there suspended in mid air as she replied "w-well i guess if we are admitting things to each other then i guess i have a confession of my own to make and that is Kazumi, since you saved me from those perverts yesterday and today i slowly started to fall in love with you too so if you want to fuck me then i guess now is as good as time as any as i'm not able to fight back" then Kazumi took another step closer and started rubbing the tip of the strap on against Mila's pussy erecting even more soft moans from Mila before she said "ooh, enough teasing me and just shove that plastic cock deep inside me already" and as if on command Kazumi slammed the strap on deep inside Mila's pussy as she pumped her hips back and forth at fast pace while flicking her tongue over one of Mila's nipples while playing with her other nipple with her left hand slowly causing them to become hard as Mila moaned loudly saying "oh fuck yes Kazumi fuck me harder, harder please, oh shit"

Kazumi increased her speed as Mila's moans grew louder and louder before she then slowed down and slowly pulled the strap on out as Mila let out a huge moan as she came and her body twitched in its bonds as Mila sat there suspended in mid air trying to catch her breath before Kazumi then crouched down in between Mila's legs as she switched the vibrator on and held it on Mila's pussy as Mila moaned loudly as she said "shit, again so soon i only just recovered from my last orgasm, oh fuck" while Kazumi rubbed the vibrator up and down Mila's clit before Kazumi then inserted two fingers into Mila's pussy and started pumping them back and forth at a fast pace as Mila moaned louder and louder as her eyes rolled into the back of her head saying "oh shit, k-Kazumi i-i'm losing my mind i-i'm gonna cum again baby, oh fuck" before she let out another huge moan as her body twitched again in its bonds as Mila came a second time before Kazumi then left a parting kiss on her lips as she whispered into her ear "see you again soon babe" before she vanished in a trail of pink cherry blossom petals.

But Mila soon realised that she was still tied up in the rope as she said "w-wait, i'm still tied up" then the men regained consciousness as they slowly rose back to their feet and smiled at the sight they saw with Mila tied up struggling to get free as they licked their lips and their cocks became hard before one of the men said "hey, look what that ninja bitch left for us boys" before they then dropped their pants down exposing their hard cocks as they slowly approached Mila from all sides as one of the men started to play with Mila's breasts rolling her hard nipples through each of his fingers while another man positioned himself in between Mila's legs while she continued to struggle and break free of her bonds as the last of the men stood the other side of her stroking his hard cock.

Then the first man slowly rubbed his hard cock against Mila's pussy and Mila resisted the urge to let out any moans to give the men any satisfaction before the man that was stroking his hard cock then bent down and started to flick his tongue over one of Mila's hard nipples while the other man then positioned himself behind her and his hard cock pressed against Mila's ass as she continued to fight the urge to let out more moans before then suddenly the man that was in between her legs slammed his hard cock inside her pussy causing Mila to gasp and as she did so the man that was standing next to her shoved his hard cock inside her mouth forcing her to suck on it as the last man behind her slammed his hard cock inside Mila's asshole while Mila still continued to fight the urge to let out any moans despite the fact she was being fucked in all her holes.

And the men grunted as they continued to fuck Mila in all her holes and they moaned as they slowly picked up speed as Mila was finding it harder and harder to fight the urge to let out moans but somehow found the will to carry on fighting those urges before then one of the men said "are you ready girl, i'm gonna blow my load inside you and fill you up real good" and Mila shook her head while still sucking the other mans hard cock before all three men then grunted as they ejaculated in each of Mila's holes before they pulled their hard cocks out of each of her holes and Mila coughed on her mouthful of semen before all three men then pulled their pants back up and adjusted their belts before leaving Mila suspended in mid air satisfied.

Later that night when Mila got home she got herself ready for bed and curled up on top of the duvet trying to forget about what the men did to her and then as she laid back and closed her eyes she dreamed about Kazumi fucking her body with all sorts of toys and she laid there smiling before her dream then turned into a nightmare when she had visions of what those men did to her earlier today and she quickly sat up screaming and panting heavily before she then slowly drifted off to sleep smiling as she dreamed about Kazumi fucking her again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi then stopped by a park and sat underneath a tree when her sister Ayane appeared in front of her and said "so this is where you have been hanging out then is it sister?" to which Kasumi smiled as she replied "yes sister, i find this spot to be more relaxing than in the clan but also i should tell you that i have fallen in love with someone" then Ayane looked surprised after hearing what her sister said before she replied "really who? And you know that when our clan finds out you will be severely punished" to which Kasumi then jumped to her feet and smiled as she said "i know sister, which is why i must leave the clan for a while, that way they will never know and no one has to die"

Later that day Kasumi stopped by the gym to see her girlfriend Mila and surprised her with a hug from behind while she was busy training and Mila turned around to face Kasumi but she didn't have a beaming smile on her face like she normally does when Kasumi came to see her so they sat down on a nearby bench before Kasumi said "Mila, babe what's wrong your normally really happy to see me" to which Mila then turned to face Kasumi with a frown on her face before she replied "don't get me wrong i am really happy to see you babe, but yesterday after we fucked i was left hanging in mid air by the rope you tied me up with and those perverts you knocked out came too and fucked me in all my holes and released inside my holes too" then tears started to form in Mila's eyes as Kasumi held her close before she soon spotted one of the men hassling Mila and stormed up to him enraged and grabbed him by his shirt and screamed at him in anger "how dare you touch my girlfriend with your dirty hands and not to mention release your semen inside her holes, give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you where you stand"

Then the man obviously terrified held his hands up in fear as he replied "p-please don't kill me, how about we settle this in the ring and y-you can even decide the rules sound fair?" Kasumi then released her grip on the man's shirt before she stared at him with enraged eyes as she replied "fine, it will be a handicap tag team match with no disqualifications me and my girlfriend vs whoever you choose" before she then stormed to the ring in the middle of the gym where Mila was already standing on the apron and the man had a evil grin as he walked to the ring where he then said "ok ladies, like we agreed it will be a handicap two on three tag team match with no disqualifications and it will be you two lovely ladies vs these guys" as two ripped dudes came into the ring followed by a less muscular man and the match was soon underway.

And Mila easily dominated and out powered the less muscular man as she pummelled him in a corner with a series of strikes and kicks but then just as Mila went to make the tag to Kasumi the less muscular of the men saw his opportunity and pulled Mila's shorts off causing her to blush leaving her in only her red thong and sports top before he then picked Mila up over his shoulder and slammed her onto the mat with a spinebuster before then tagging in one of the ripped and muscular men but little to Mila's surpise both of the ripped and muscular men entered the ring while she was still recovering from the surprise spinebuster she received earlier while Kasumi stood on the apron and said "hey only the legal person is supposed to be allowed in the ring" but the men ignored her as they stood either side of Mila.

But as Mila slowly got back to her feet she saw one of the ripped and muscular men in front of her and took a swing at him but he pushed her back into the other ripped and muscular man that was standing behind her as he hooked his arms underneath hers and Mila struggled to break free from his grip as the other man was approaching her so she did the only thing she could think of and lifted her legs up to try and push the other man away but the man just caught her legs by her ankles and pulled her thong off with one hand before he then grabbed a hold Mila's sports top with his other hand and ripped it clean off and Mila's medium sized breasts bounced around in freedom and upon seeing Mila's naked body both of the muscular men's cocks slowly became hard and Mila could tell this from the clothed erections they were having.

Kasumi then jumped over the ropes to try to help her girlfriend and she struck one of the muscular men in the back with a forearm and as he turned around to face her Kasumi threw a few more forearms at him before the muscular man caught her arm and then picked her up and body slammed her onto the mat before he then dropped his pants revealing his hard cock before he then turned his attention back to Mila who was still trapped in the other muscular mans grip as he grabbed a hold of Mila's breasts and started playing with them and pinching her nipples causing them to slowly become hard and Mila resited the urge to let out any moans before Kasumi then disappeared from the mat in a flash of cherry blossom petals and reappeared in front of the first muscular man catching him off guard with a elbow to the midsection causing to stumble back as he said "you're going to pay for that bitch" and Mila followed her girlfriends lead as she swung her leg back kicking the other muscular man in the balls causing him to release his grip on her before he then delivered a clothsline to her knocking her to the mat hard.

Then the other muscular man grabbed a hold of Kasumi's blue and gold shinobi uniform and ripped it off leaving her naked and Kasumi blushed in shock before she then caught the man in the face with a high roundhouse kick before the muscular man then grabbed Kasumi by her red hair and spun her around so that she was facing towards the other muscular man before he then lifted her up and slammed her down across his knee causing Kasumi to gasp as she had the wind driven out of her then the other muscular man did the same with Mila then both of the muscular men started spanking both Kasumi and Mila alternating between each of their ass cheeks while both Kasumi and Mila gasped but refused to let out any moans to give the men the satisfaction and then both of the muscular men rolled both Kasumi and Mila off their knees as they rolled onto the floor before one of the muscular men then kicked Kasumi out of the ring as she rolled off the apron and onto the floor.

Meanwhile Mila was slowly getting back to her feet and she turned around and kicked one of the muscular men in the back of the knee causing him to drop to a knee before she then slammed her knee into his jaw knocking him down to the mat but as she turned to face the other muscular man approaching behind her she turned straight into a punch to the gut and Mila gasped as she had the air driven out of her as she hunched over before the muscular man then wrapped his arms around Mila's midsection and without giving her any time to recover he lifted her up and slammed her onto the mat with a sit out powerbomb and as Mila's back hit the mat her legs leaned over the top of her head and Mila refused to let out more moans as the muscular man sat there with his legs over her arms and was flicking his tongue over her pussy whilst rubbing her clit with two of his fingers.

Kasumi then recovered on the outside as she got back to her feet and rolled back into the ring and saw one of the muscular men pleasuring her girlfriend's pussy which only enraged her even more but as she charged to help her girlfriend the other muscular man grabbed her by her arm as he said "where do you think you're going bitch?" before he then pulled Kasumi towards him and lifted her up in a bearhug submission and as he did so he slammed his cock deep inside Kasumi's pussy causing her to gasp but refusing to let out any moans as she bounced up and down on his hard cock all the while the less muscular man watched on from the apron with his own cock hardening at the sight of Mila and Kasumi being pleasured by his partners before then one of the muscular men dragged Mila over to the corner where the less muscular man was standing and tagged him in before he then lifted Mila up to her feet then spun her around so that she was facing the less muscular man and hooked his arms under each of Mila's legs as he lifted them up and spread them open exposing her pussy to the less muscular man as he took a step forward and slammed his hard cock deep inside Mila's pussy while the muscular man that was holding her up slammed his hard cock deep inside her asshole.

The men grunted as they continued to fuck Mila in both her holes while the other muscular man grunted as he continued to bounce Kasumi up and down on his hard cock while she was trapped in a bearhug then all three men started to pick up their speed and Mila couldn't hold back her moans any longer as she started to let out soft moans but Kasumi continued still fight back her moans however and just before the men released their load they slowed down and pulled out of Mila's holes and Mila collapsed to the floor panting trying to catch her breath and the other muscular man released Kasumi from the bearhug and Kasumi fell to her knees and then the muscular man slammed his hard cock inside her mouth forcing her to suck on it bobbing her head back and forth on it as he had a hold of her ponytail.

Meanwhile the other muscular man positioned himself in between Mila's legs behind her while the less muscular man knelt down in front of Mila and slammed his hard cock inside her mouth causing her to suck on it bobbing her head back and forth while the muscular man behind her slammed his hard cock deep inside her pussy causing Mila to softly moan into the less muscular mans cock in her mouth and then the men quickly picked up their speed before they released their load in both of Mila's holes before Mila collapsed on the mat and the other muscular man pulled his hard cock out of Kasumi's mouth and dragged her over to where Mila was laying before he then stroked his hard cock until he blew his load over Kasumi's body while the other muscular man then did the same to Mila before then the two muscular men and the less muscular man left the ring satisfied and after they left Kasumi and Mila crawled over to each other and held each other's hands meanwhile up in the rafters Kasumi's sister Ayane took a picture of the scene as she quietly said to herself "i'm sorry sister" before she disappeared in a purple flash...


End file.
